


Let The Petals Fall For Something New

by PidgeLettaConChetta



Series: Crossover Pidge Ships [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, fesitval, so much fluff sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/pseuds/PidgeLettaConChetta
Summary: A demon lord could hold many surprises, and it was today that Pidge discovered a few of them. The best one being found when the petals began to fall.





	Let The Petals Fall For Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessKudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKudo/gifts).



> This Sesshomaru was based off my friend Sanji's Sesshomaru, and it is dedicated to him because without him, I wouldn't have gotten the beautiful idea. Love ya hun~
> 
> Pidge Ship Week  
> Day 3: Petals

“A festival?”

“Yes!” The little black haired girl named Rin exclaimed at the older girl. “There so much! Everyone dresses up and plays games and eats great food and so many things!” She cleary was excited about festivals. Pidge herself had barely ever been to one, not even a school fair if that counted as a festival. She’d rather keep to her books, keep up with her studying and work on whatever project she was assigned - or given herself - until it was done perfectly. Even when her family tried to drag, her made some excuse to not go.

“There is one coming up in the closest village.” The demon added, making Rin gasp but just surprised Pidge. During their travels, since she just kinda placed herself with them, the Paladin got to know the Sesshomaru and did not take him as the type to enjoy or want to do anything with such things. Or anything with humans quite honestly, with the exception of her and Rin. The demon seemed to like them, but anyone else he seemed to just hate or just not tolerate in the slightest, at least from what Pidge had seen and assessed. 

“Can we go Lord Sesshomaru? Can we?” The little girl so was persistent with this, so it made Pidge wonder if festivals might be worth it. 

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, the brunette looked to find that Sesshomaru was glancing at he, as if he wanted her to decide whether to say yes or no. If he wanted her to pick if they should go or not, then boy was that the wrong decision on his part. Really, when it came to social things, do not go this Paladin, that was Lance’s thing! He was the lover boy, the social one who wanted to talk with everyone, not her! Taking that into consideration, assuming that Sesshomaru did in fact want to know her answer and glancing over at raven haired girl’s pleading and wanting face, she hesitantly nodded her head yes. 

Upon seeing it, the the white haired male just turned his gaze back to Rin. “Yes, we may go.” The little girl erupted with gleeful cheers, her smile almost taking up her whole face make it very obvious she was happy they were able to go. It made Katie smile as well, and curious as to what was going to happen tonight then. Then she stopped, and turn to look at the lord again. 

“Ah! Lord Sesshomaru, could we get new kimonos or yukatas for the yestival as well?” Was it normal to do anything like that? Getting knew cloths that would only be worn once or so? Well, Pidge could see that happening for a wedding, of course, but for things like festivals? No. The idea was just stupid to her, nonsense really, and impractical. But Katie knew that Rin held a spot in Sesshomaru's life, so more then likely he wouldn’t have any obj- “Pidge could even get one too!” And her thought was interrupted, and of course the little girl would add that piece of information. 

“Oh, it would probably be a good idea, Lord Sesshomaru! That girl’s style of clothing stands too much, and I don’t think any of us want to be overly noticed at the fesitval.” Jaken, that little green demon that smelled worse than Coran’s food, and looked like a science mutation of a monkey, frog, and some sort of weird bird, but only uglier. Needless to say, the brunette did not like that vermin in the slightest, and tried her best to stay clear and not talk to him as much as possible.

The full blooded and highly powerful demon seemed to take that to consideration, and his eyes wandered over her then proceeded to look her over. His action made the Holt anxious and nervous, and she couldn’t help but wrap an arm around her stomach and grip her other arm. Why though? It was just her normal clothes consisting on the long sleeve shirt with her cargo shorts, worn boots and her rather unneeded glasses, nothing to be nervous about. “Yes, I believe it would be wise to get her new clothes for tonight then.” Wow, so he did seem to actually care about looks, and that stung a little.

But why?

Oh, she knew why, there was no lie in that. Somewhere along the way, the small girl began to crush onto the demon lord, and not just a silly elementary-middle school type crush, she did actually like him. He was a good listener, and he seemed to actually care for her well being, and not mention he never did once lie, proving he was truth worthy. The dog demon just was one she took too, and saw as someone she would happily stay with, and maybe even someone she would stay back for, but that could also be a stretch. It also depended on if she even could get back, but figuring that out at the moment could wait. Now, she needed to focus on the situation at the hand. 

The question was where would they even get the money to get such things? As far as the paladin, they had no money on them, unless Sesshomaru kept a secret stash on him or something. That seemed a bit unlikely though. 

As they walked, Pidge slowed herself until she was behind the group, needed to take a moment to think to herself and actually be able to hear herself do so. Rin often liked to hum or talk with Jaken, and once that started, there were times it would go for quite some time and though Katie didn’t mind it, there were times when she just needed to hear herself think. Usually, when she was with her paladin friends, her headphones would help with that, but here none of her technology worked, except for what was on her arm and her bayard, but other then that, no. It was easy to figure out what, the time period they were at the now didn’t have that, and going through at rift messed up the systems. So for now, she would just listen, tune them out, or let herself fall back so she could just hear her thoughts.

-*-*-*-

Making it the shop, Rin was quick to grab Pidge’s hand and take her to look at all the different fabrics, many different types possible for the layers involved kimono. She almost didn’t know where to shop, and the little girl leading her around was doing the best job of explaining what to do. Being this was a culture she didn’t completely understand, she figured it would just be better to get Sesshomaru, one who seemed to be native to the Japanese culture, to help her. So, with just a pleading glance towards the male, he was pulled her away from Rin and over to a different section.

“As you are not wed, nor have anyone courting you, you must pick a kimono that has a elaborate design and pattern. You underlayer will be a color matching, or seems to match, with the inner collar matching. Your obiage, obi, obijime, obidome, and obimakura should also correlate.” It seemed to be a good enough explanation, but she had no idea on what half of those where, and her face to see show it. “If you need, I will help you find everything.” Well, least he was offering. 

Nodding, she turned to the section he had brought her too and saw many color patterns before her, many bright pattern too, which she made a mental note to stay clear of. Glancing around, she found a black one that faded to white towards the bottom, and on it was what looked to be cherry blossoms on a branch, but but the branch was read with green flowers on that seemed to falling to the bottom with the guidance of purple swirls, on both body and sleeves. Something about it just made Pidge want it, so she picked it up and glanced at Sesshomaru, who just gave her a glance and a nod. For her underlayer, she chose just a simple lilac fabric to go under. The obi, a blue; the obiage, a green with an elegant floral design on it; the obijime, gold; obidome, gold as well; and finally, the obimakura was black. 

After collecting everything, the Paladin found there were also accessories. Rin helped her pick those, being quite easy to. Just the simplest pair of getas- which were literally just sandals with a plank giving them height - white tabis, and a kanzashi with white and lilac hanging off, which they tested to make sure could actually go in her being Katie’s hair was still pretty short at the moment. 

In that space of time, and short girl does not know how, but Sesshomaru has paid for of this. All of her things, and Rin’s yukata, getas, tabis, and all that jazz, he bought it all. Now how, that will be something that the teen would have to figure out on her own, that was for sure. Or, she could bug him until he gave her the answer, but being she knew him angry, she didn’t necessarily want to get him annoyed but her bugging him just to tell her. So, taking that into consideration, she figured when she got the time, the paladin could use that brain of her’s to think of some solutions as to where he got the money. Maybe one would make enough sense that she would just accept it as the truth. 

Soon, the sun began to set, and Katie and Rin ran off towards the woods to get change into their proper attire. There was one problem, the paladin didn’t know what exactly to do! She got how to get the first two layers on, but the rest was just her going with trial by fire! Each time she tried, it would just end up worse than it did before! 

“Pidge? Would you like me to get Lord Sesshomaru to help you?” Rin asked, having watched her through the whole thing, even trying to give tips that proved not be of of much help, at all.

“No I can...yes. Please get him.” Sighing, she stopped and through her hands in the air to show the stupid obi and it’s family of other things had defeated. Rin did as told and ran to get the male, humming a happy tune as she did. There was something odd about having clothing defeat you, and it wasn’t a good odd, or a bad odd, just odd, and the brown eyes girl didn’t like it, and it didn’t like her. 

He didn't say when he arrived, nor ask her to do anything, he just approached and started to undo her mess, and it hadn’t been for his long white hair falling over his shoulder to where Pidge could see it out he corner of her eye, she have grabbed her bayard in an instant. It was weird getting everything fixed, as first there was the tightening which made Pidge lose her breath, then the tie of various things that didn’t feel like they would stay, but she needed to trust they would. Finally it was Sesshomaru evening things out, pulling up her obiage along with various other things. 

“It would be wise for you to learn to do this on your own.” Was all he spoke to her when he finished before heading back to his ward and Jaken. She didn’t reply, nor head back right away. Instead, she took out her kanzashi, and gentle placed it in her hair before taking her glasses off. It’s not like they were needed, she could see just fine without them, but she still wanted them close so she stuck them inside the top layer of her attire. Then, she took a moment to breath. Breathing was important, not something to forget to do. She needed a moment just to straighten herself out, and to remind herself to actually enjoy her time here. It could very well be more fun than thought. Then she headed over to the group, and they proceeded to head to the festival. 

By the time they got there, it was dark, and the festival was under full swing, everyone happy and doing various games and activities. There were lights and lanterns hanging to provide enough light for everyone to see, children running every which way and people all walking around, all in their own kimonos or yukatas. Various smells were also running through the air, smells of food and smoke, of tea and whatever the breeze was bringing in. 

Rin was quick to run in towards all the excitement, with Jaken running close behind her - or rather being dragged against his might. The other two just stood there for a moment, only watching what was going on. They stood close, but not close, as to where there would be enough room for one to reach to the other and take their hand. Was Pidge wanting Sesshomaru to do that to her? To take her hand, to hold it, squeeze, and just let them stand there.They didn’t need to talk in, Rin could have her run, and she was being watched by the fail science experiment.

“Do you not wish to enter?” The lord spoke, breaking the soft and easy silence that had been there between them, one that was their own silence, something just between them. 

“No really. These things, they aren’t me if I’m being honest.” She turned her head to see him glancing down at her, but not in a demeaning way. “I knew Rin wanted to go though, so it was hard to say no.” She just a nod in response, and after that Pidge went back to watching.  
“Come.” Sesshomaru told, and Pidge turned to see him turning and walking away, but she was quick to follow him. There was no idea as to where he was going, but she followed him nonetheless, cause he was someone she would follow anywhere. No point was lying, it was truth. In battle, she would be by his side, no matter how dangerous. In just traveling for whatever he wished, she saw no need to leave the group. Through thick and thin really, she would follow. 

Their silence returns with only the sound of their shoes touching the ground with each step and wind rustling through the trees and sliding past the grass. It was peaceful, calming. Comfortable. Things like this was always something Katie preferred over facing the crowd. Sure, there was the crowds that were faced when trying to promote the Coalition, but she was able to stay inside her lion for that, not actually have to be there with them in person. Of course, there were occasionally the parties held in Paladins’ honor, and though she would join, that was more than a have to because she would have been practically dragged if she didn’t.

Sesshomaru got that about her, so he didn’t push her to do things. He didn’t force her, he just let her decide. Katie liked that.

Finally they arrived at their destination, at least Pidge assume it was Sesshomaru’s desired destination seeing he stopped walking, and he wasn’t know for his breaks. The area was pretty, with many trees in their stages of loose the petals, as seen by the hundreds softly plummeting to the ground, or being taken by the wind. They were many colors from the various trees and their flowers making it look like that one Pocahontas song come to life right in front of her. Luckily, she had a distaste for singing for Sesshomaru would not need to deal with her breaking into “Colors of the Wind”. 

Stepping forward, Katie found herself smiling at the scene, even being a little child by picking up some of the petals and throwing them up the air. As the fell, manly decided to take a spot in her hair and even get into the opening of her kimono, but the Holt saw ne needed to care, no need to fuss, the petals could stay their as long as they wanted. She was having fun. After throwing the petals, she then walked over to a tree, going under to find that the falling petals almost resembled a waterfall. 

Glancing over at Sesshomaru, she saw he not only had followed her under, but was giving her a very odd look. One she had never seen before from him. He looked to contemplating something, but also trying to fight off an urge or something, and the brunette didn’t know whether to ask him what was wrong, orto just leave him and go back to her petal watching. And because she didn’t know, she just ended up standing her, not really looking him or the petals and just staring off into space while she tried to figure out what to do.

Then, out of nowhere, the white hair slammed a hand against the base of the tree, almost corning Pidge, and awaking her from her daze. A light crimson seemed to have just been dabbed onto his cheeks, almost not noticeable at first glance. They just stared at each other for a moment, her with confusion and him with some sort of intent now, but as to what it was the Holt had no idea, and a part of her didn’t know if she wanted to to know. He was demon, she knew that, so she couldn’t predict what he was actually going to do and the possibled were literally endless and could either be good or bad.

What did happen next completely surprised. 

He kissed her, at first roughly but then it smoothed out and became soft, gentle and full something that was odd to place in the moment. Katie didn’t care though, cause she just closed her eyes and kisses him back. Sesshomaru didn’t need to speak to show what his intent was, his actions spoke louder, and the paladin very much liked what they were saying. Now she got why he was also making that face, he was very prideful, so this would have taken a lot for him to do it, but he did it nonetheless. To her, it showed he really cared for her and was willing to put out, to an extent, she knew that, for her. It was those little subtle things that matter and made a big impact on someone. 

“I accept you...:” She muttered when they seperated, and leaned into him slightly. He didn’t respond vocally but he did pull her closer to him, and that was all she really needed. 

-*-*-*-

Unbeknown to them, Inuyasha and his group of friends witnessed the whole thing, hiding very well in the bushes just a few meters away. Needless to say, they were all shocked.


End file.
